Conventionally, various power supply devices have been proposed to constantly supply power to a sliding door for an automobile, and, in particular, a power supply device for the purpose of compactness or the like is known which allows a wire harness for power supply to rotate in a horizontal direction using a swinging member according to opening and closing of a sliding door.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (not illustrated) discloses a power supply device which, on a sliding door side, includes a horizontal guide rail, a slider engaged with the guide rail, a first horizontally (front-back direction of a vehicle) rotatable arm pivotally supported on the slider and holding a corrugated tube of a wire harness, a second vertically (up-down direction of the vehicle) rotatable arm, and a torsion coil spring (resilient member) biasing the first arm in a door closing direction, thereby preventing a vehicle body from being interfered with a wire harness, which is arranged on the vehicle body side from the first arm, by biasing force of the torsion coil spring when the sliding door is fully opened.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 (not illustrated) discloses a power supply device which, on a sliding door side, includes a horizontal guide rail provided in a case, a slider engaged with the guide rail, a swing member provided rotatably in a horizontal direction on the slider, and a V-shaped spring-like resilient member provided on the swing member and is configured to bend and insert a wire harness to the slider and the swing member from the inside of the case and thus to arrange the wire harness on a vehicle body side, so that the swing member is rotated to the vehicle body by biasing force of the resilient member when the sliding door is fully closed, thereby smoothly bending the wire harness.
In addition, Patent Literature 3 (not illustrated) discloses a power supply device which includes a slider as a fixing member fixed to a sliding door and a swing member provided rotatably in a horizontal direction on the fixing member without using the case, the guide rail, and the resilient member disclosed in Patent Literature 2 described above and is configured to bend and insert a wire harness to the fixing member and the swing member and thus to arrange the wire harness on a vehicle body side.